Pink Spike
Pink Spike is a Pink Wisp and friend of Whisper the Wolf. History Before the War At some point before the war to take back the planet, Sonic the Hedgehog freed the Wisps and their planet from Eggman's control and saved the kind creatures. As a result, Pink Spike knew of Sonic and his heroic deeds.https://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_Colors (StH: #3) At some point, presumably after the Wisps were saved and some settled on Sonic's world, Pink Spike met and partnered up with Whisper the Wolf along with Blue Block, Cyan Laser, Green Hover, and Orange Rocket. Pink Spike along with the other Wisps lent their powers to Whisper by entering her unique Variable Wispon and giving it different abilities. Pink Spike in particular would grant it the power to shoot solid pink energy balls with spikes covering them that can also be held in midair, thus turning them into spinning sawblades. (StH: #8) The War and Aftermath During the War, Pink Spike and the other Wisps at Whisper's side continued to aid her, and together they made a big difference on the battlefield in the Resistance's favor. (StH: #8) After the War, Whisper tried breaking into one of Eggman's bases with Pink Spike and the other Wisps by her side. When she encountered Sonic the Hedgehog and Silver the Hedgehog, despite her running away at first, Pink Spike and the other Wisps recognized who Sonic was, since he saved their species and planet from Eggman in the past. They all winded up teaming up and becoming friends. When Whisper was pinned down during a battle with E-107 Theta and multiple Spinas, Pink Spike and the other Wisps tried to protect her by hovering in front of her, but Silver winded up saving them. (StH: #8) Pink Spike was present in Whisper's Variable Wispon when she joined the Resistance on a mission to Angel Island in order to liberate it from Neo Metal Sonic, who was leading the Eggman Empire, by force. (StH: #9, #10, #11) Appearance Like the typical Pink Wisp, Pink Spike has a sphere-shape body with three tentacles, two of which are used as arms. It has one light blue eye in the center of its head and five short spikes on top of its head. Personality Being a Wisp, Pink Spike is peaceful, helpful, and friendly of nature, and it enjoys spending its time with others. Assuming that Pink Spike is like the other Wisps, it is not much for fighting, but it is still a brave and good-hearted soul who does not approve of amoral behavior. It will try to protect its friends. Abilities Pink Spike is able to levitate in midair at will, which serves as its main method of transportation. Pink Spike is able to generate and store its own unique variant of a powerful energy inside its own body. It can as well pass on a fraction of this energy by phasing into the recipient. When phasing into Whisper's Variable Wispon, the weapon changes into Spikes Mode. In this mode, the Variable Wispon glows pink. This mode lets the Variable Wispon shoot solid pink energy balls with spikes covering them that can also be held in midair, thus turning them into spinning sawblades. Background Information *Pink Spike's name was first revealed on the IDW Sonic Comic Squad group on Facebook. References Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Alien Races Category:Wisps